Left The Zombies
by XBloodstar
Summary: What happens when the survivors leave the zombies hanging around. Rated M for language, sexual content, alcohol, lots and lots of it , and violent and gory scenes.
1. Hangover

**Authors Note: This is my second L4D fan-fic. This one is a Hunters Point of View. The first one was about the survivors. Loblolly pointless.**

**Remember this is the HUNTERS point of view!**

I awoke with a massive headache. I saw beer cans scattered across the floor. "Please don't tell me I'm going through a fucking hangover!" I growled. "I hate those things!." Smoker, waking up in a nearby sleeping bag yelled "Would you please shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" I gazed at him. "Hey Smoker, is anyone else here?" I suddenly heard puking in the bathroom. Smoker coughed. "I think Boomer is here." I looked at Smoker. Then replied to him. "I think I know that." Boomer came out and spoke to me. "Hey Hunter your toilet is clogged." All he heard was….

"FUUUUUCK!!!"

Since I am inexperienced with plumbing I ended up tearing the toilet up instead of fixing it. Smoker coughed and then spoke. "I think you're supposed to turn that valve."

"Okay"

I turned the valve and I got drenched in puke. Great…. Just what I needed!

"Goddamn it Boomer! Why didn't you just throw up in a bucket or something."

" Hey! I didn't know I was going to clog the toilet!"

"But you know you can't stop when you start!….. You know…. Unless you make yourself…."

"Look I don't want to deal with this! I'm leaving!"

I looked at Smoker than at Boomer, who just shut the door.

"Smoker let out a raspy voice. "He knows he can't handle 13 cans of beer."

"Yeah. But we did challenge him to that drinking contest by the way."

" Oh shit, seriously?"

"Yeah……"

I changed my shirt and pants so I didn't reek of vomit all day long. I got into my hoody and some new pants. I put duct tape on them to cover the holes but it turned to look pretty cool. I muttered to myself. "Gee, I wonder what Witch is doing." Smoker immediately looked at me. To be honest I forgot he was here. "Hunter, what are you doing with Witch?"

"What… I comforted her. She was crying for 3 hours straight. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Did you hug her?"

"Well, yeah."

"I am going to kill you!"

"Wha-"

Smoker threw his tongue at me. He started to pull me towards him. "Smoker! Stop this man!"

"I otta kill thou!' (he is speaking like that because his tongue is out =)"

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

Smoker began to claw at me scratching at my face. Smoker suddenly stopped clawing at me and looked pretty distracted. He pulled something of the wall and spoke" Thrinking conthest resulths" I looked at him. I spoke to him. "Huh? Let me see that!" Smoker handed me the paper. I read it out loud. "Drinking contest results*. Smoker: 48. Boomer: 13. Hunter: 79... No wonder I have this massive headache."

"79! I thought I was the masther thrinker! That's it. Thou are thead!"

"It's just a drinking contest! AGH! And I hugged Witch! So what!"

Smoker did not care he clawed at my face, harder this time. I looked down and saw blood gushing to the floor. " Smoker! Stop! You could really kill me!" He wouldn't stop though. I was practically standing in a puddle of my own blood. Suddenly everything turned red. I felt the pressure of the tongue let go, followed by the feeling of falling. I felt the floor and hear a loud crack. Next thing I know everything turns black.


	2. Reunion

**Authors Note: Yeah, I will remind you every chapter that this is Hunter's Point of view. Sometimes the Authors Note will have important information. So please read it.**

I woke up in my bed….. Again. I looked around and saw a puddle of blood. "Is that mine?" I muttered to myself. Smoker was nowhere in sight. I also felt a wet feeling on my head. I felt around and realized a blood-soaked bandage was wrapped around my head. _What the hell happened? _I thought to myself. All of a sudden I heard a cough, footsteps and the door slam. _Great. Maybe I should go check on Witch, I don't care if Smoker beats me to death. _With that I leapt out the window and across building to building until I found the small house in which Witch stays. Of course, she was crying. "Hey Witch, How's it going?" Well that was a stupid question to ask. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "How come you are always crying?" I'm still afraid she might claw my face off. She replied. "My whole body hurts. It feels like I'm going through some crazy mutation that got caused by a disease that turns people into zombies…" She continued sobbing. I was confused. I looked at her and said. "Um…. We are going through a disease that turns people into zombies."

"And how do you know that?" She questioned while sobbing.

"Well, because if you look around you, you see waddling zombies."

She looked at me like I was some genius or something. To be honest, I was quite surprised by my level of intelligence right now. I usually think that the world began this way, because I was infected, and didn't remember my past life well. She gave me a big hug, I hugged her back and left. _Man she is cute. If only she didn't cry so much. _I fell into a fantasy world about me and which before I was disturbed by lightning and thunder. I leapt back home to the comfort of my bed.

I arrived to the stench of blood, beer, and puke. That had to be the worst combination of smells ever. I was quickly disappointed and left, I was in no mood to gag right now, though I never am. I knocked on the door of the next house. There was no answer or screaming or growling or moaning. So I walked inside. It was fresh and clean. Very organized too. I found my way into the master bedroom, climbed in bed and fell asleep.

I woke up about 5 hours later to the moaning of common infected. They must have found their way in. I left, the moaning was driving me insane. I retreated to Smokers house. I have no clue why, but I wanted to see if he got his brain back in order. I went down his chimney, and found him drinking beer and relaxing by the fireplace. "Hey Hunter." He spoke, as if forgetting what happened yesterday. I actually forgot too as soon as he spoke. He tossed me a beer and invited me to sit by the fire. I was mesmerized by it and even tempted to touch it, but Smoker kept reminding me not to. "So Smoker, why can't I touch the fire?"

"You'll burn yourself." I got fed up. Even though he warned me so many times, I touched it anyway. "OW!!!"

"See, I told you."

"Ok, I will never touch fire again."

I quickly resorted to sucking the finger that got burned. Smoker quickly spoke. "Wanna have another drinking contest?"

"You're on!"

"Ok let me go to the store and grab those beers."

"Hold on, I'll do it. I'm faster."

"It could be faster, if we both got them."

I nodded. I could leap to the store grab the beers and he could grab the with his tongue from the house. That way we could get more beers in less time.

I leapt over to the store. They still had a full stock of Bud Light. I grabbed them all and started putting them in the window, where Smoker could nap them with his trusty tongue. We got about 10 packs done it about 40 seconds. All we need to get is 20 more packs and we should be good! I could tell Smoker was wore out when I got back. " I need a break." He said. I passed him a beer. He looked at me and smiled. The drinking contest is on!


	3. Trouble?

Authors Note: Yeah, im thinking about ending the whole 'Hunters Perspective' thing. It actually has been getting quite difficult. So from now on, it will not be first person. So try not to get confused. Thanks.

**The first two cans of beer click open. Hunter spoke out to Smoker. "Ready, set, go!" They both quickly downed the can grabbing their next can. **_**Click!**_ The next can was open. After about ten minutes they were already out of beer. "Okay…. What's the score so far?" Hunter calmly asked Smoker, who was sipping down the last of his can. Smoker replied "Yeah, its 50/50.… We are tied and out of the precious alcohol." Hunter was thinking for a sec. Soon his eyes lit up, and spoke in a booming voice. "I have a great idea Smoker! We'll leave the score at 50/50.… For beer. We will resort to Whiskey made with 90% alcohol!" Smoker looked surprised. He spoke back to Hunter in a raspy yet calm voice. " This shit will be over fast."

"I know, we will have to create a new scoreboard for the count of shots of whiskey we drink."

"Cool."

They went back to the store to get the bottles of whiskey. When it was time, the first bottle was open and whiskey was poured into the shot glass. Hunter looked at the whiskey and took a sniff. "Oh fuck! I'm regretting this." Smoker looked him dead in the eye and spoke in a voice that Hunter could have sworn it contained revenge, if that even made sense. "Too late now, Hunter." They drank the whiskey simultaneously, Hunter let and a huge cough, almost vomiting it back up. "Damn this stuff is strong."

"You chose it."

"Yeah, Yeah."

The second shot of whiskey went down, burning both of their throats. Smokers vision was already blurring. "Hunter… _hic_…. Feeling… strange.._ hic_…..yet?"

"Not yet bud."

Down went the third shot, then the fourth, Smoker was ready to pass out. Hunter watched him lean over and spoke to him. "Smoker, you might want to stop now." Smoker got up and looked at him. "What the fuck man, how are you still up? When you took the first shot you nearly threw up, and now your drinking these like it's a joke!" Just then, Hunter started feeling nauseous, his vision blurred and his throat burned. "Ok Smoker, I'm not….. Done… just yet." Hunter knew this fifth shot would be it, and Smoker would be down for the count. They downed the fifth shot when suddenly Hunter just dropped on to the ground. He was way too dizzy to get back up, but he was trying. Smoker decided to pull a dirty trick. He shoved down all three bottles of whiskey down Hunters throat. Hunter got back up with drool and whiskey dripping from his mouth.

"What…. Why…. Why… did… you ..do …do …. That?" Suddenly, before Smoker could reply, Hunter just dropped hitting his head on the nearby corner of the wall, splitting his head open. Smoker sighed, thought to himself, _If I could change anything I did, It would have to be shoving three bottles of whiskey down my best friends throat. _Smoker thought is would be best to take him to Witch, she might know what to do.

Smoker arrived at Witch's house, ringing the door bell. Witch answered. "Oh, hi Smo- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HUNTER!?"

"Umm…. I… Need your help….."

"Yeah, what is it?" Witch replied surveying Hunter.

"Yeah, it…. Would be cool if you could….. Fix Hunter up for me."

"Sure, no problem… Why are you talking so weird?"

"Oh, you see…. I'm piss drunk… like…. Fucking hammered…"

"Not again."

"Look, are you…. Gonna help Hunter…. Or not?"

"I'm getting to it. Could you go get the bandages out of the medicine cabinet in the kitchen?"

"I can't walk in a straight line…… but you want me to venture off into….. Somewhere….."

"Fine, watch Hunter, I'll be back." Witch said while heading upstairs.

"Yeah, like he'll just walk off."

Witch was digging through her medicine cabinet when she suddenly paused

and spoke to herself. "How the hell did he even get here?" She decided not to ponder it too much, after all, he could've passed out on his way here. She shuddered to think of what happened. When she got back to the stair case, Smoker was sound asleep in the corner, and Witch began to wrap a bandage around Hunter's head. She then carried him into a bed where he was unconscious for quite a while. Smoker woke up about fifteen minutes later. "Hey, Witch. Where's Hunter?"

"Oh, he is in the bedroom."

"Ok, thanks…"

Smoker walked into a bedroom where he found Hunter just waking up.

"Oh, hey… Smoker?"

"Yeah, How you doing Hunter"

"Feel like I just downed THREE BOTTLES OF FUCKING WHISKEY!!!"

"You still remember that?"

"Yeah… Well, my breath smells like strong alcohol and I just feel like shit. So I assumed I had three bottles of whiskey…."

"Well, just don't worry about it too much."

"Ok."

"Come on let's go out into the living room."

"Alright."

Hunter and Smoker walked into the living room, Hunter sitting down next to Witch. It took Hunter a few minutes to realize Witch was even there.

"HOLY FUCK! Oh, umm… hey Witch. When did you get here?"

"Umm…. I live here."

"Oh you do? Since when?"

"You don't know do you?"

"Nope…"

"You're at my house dope. You didn't recognize?"

"No…"

Witch curled up comfortably against Hunter, he replied by leaning his head on her shoulder, Smoker replied by opening a can of beer and cramming it in Hunter's nose. "Alcohol?" Hunter got up and vomited onto Smokers lap.

"Dammit Hunter! Why'd you do that?"

"Why would you shove beer in my nose when im having a hangover? Theat makes everything worse?"

"Oh, yeah" Smoker threw the alcohol in Hunters face. Hunter puked up more whiskey.

"Oh god no more…" He wouldn't stop throwing up. Witch finally brought Hunter to a window to get him some fresh air. He threw up a few more times before finally stopping. Hunter looked at Witch. "That's the last time I had a drinking contest.

"It's okay Hunty."

Smokers jaw dropped. "Hunty?"


	4. Epic Adventure

**Authors Note: Dialog starts with Smoker, keep your pants on until the crazyness of epicness. Also, sorry it took so long, school has been crazy, and my comp got a virus that wouldn't let me open .exe files. I got rid of it, and got back to work.**

"Hunty? You got to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong Smoker? Just a nickname. Don't let it get to you."

Witch got in before Hunter could continue.

"Yeah Smoker. You always let everything get to you."

Smoker just decided it was a good idea to leave, so Hunter followed.

"See you Witch."

"See ya Hunty."

Hunter dashed up to Smoker, he looked pretty bummed about something. "Hey Smoker, I was just about to go find a bite to eat. Want to come?"

"Yeah sure, can we stop by your house first? I think I left something there."

"No problem."

Upon arriving at Hunters house they made a horrible discovery, Boomer and Boomette vomiting on each other. Hunter walked up and quickly got in a pissed mood. "What the fuck? What are you guys doing? Why the hell are you vomiting on each other in my house? You couldn't do it anywhere else?"

"It's ok Hunter. Boomette and I were getting prepared for the epic adventure to find this hotdog at the nearby Ikea."

"Hotdog… I could use a hotdog…."

"OH NO! THAT HOTDOG IS FOR ME AND BOOMETTE!"

"Whatever, Smoker you coming?"

Smoker looked over at Hunter, confused, but listening. "What, what are we doing?"

"We are gonna find a hotdog at the nearby Ikea! We'll split it if ya want."

"Yeah, deal. What about Boomer and the…. Thing?"

"They are trying to find it too…. And now they are looking at me. So I'm gonna get out of here now!"

With that said, he leaped out the nearby window, Smoker and the Boomers taking the front door.

They met up with Hunter, when Boomer and Boomette took off to go get that hotdog for themselves.

"Looks likes it's just you and me Hunter."

"Man, I'm surprised I even want to eat."

And they were off, problem is, they don't know where the Ikea is. Hunter thought up an idea.

"Plan: we follow signs."

"What signs? Are you still drunk?"

"FUCK! WHERE ARE THE SIGNS?"

"That one says… "To Shopping District"… Maybe it could be there."

"It's worth a try."

They both broke out into song.

"Now we're off! Yes we're off! Off to eat hotdogs. And we're cold! Super cold! YES we forgot our sweatshirts! Because we didn't bring our sweatshirts! And we'll freeze! And we'll-"

"Wait Hunter, you're wearing a sweatshirt…."

"Right…"

So the gang wandered aimlessly for about two hours.

"Alright Smoker, it looks like we are lost."

DUH DUH DUH!!!

(They broke into song again, what's with these people?)

"Yes we're lost, oh so lost. And we can't feel our fingers, no we can't feel our-"

"Smoker, it's like 50 degrees out, I'm sure we can feel our fingers. Well, I can."

When suddenly on the horizon they spotted a building complex! Could it be the Shopping District? We'll find out.

They approached the complex, a big sign towered, claiming it was the Shopping District. THEY WERE FINALLY THERE!

"HOLY SHIT SMOKER! IT'S IKEA!"

He dashed into the store to find that hotdog, Smoker simply walked over to the doors Hunter broke down.

Smoker stopped Hunter.

"Hey, calm down man, where do we look?"

"I'll check the furniture, where are you gonna go?"

"I'm probably going to go check the food stands."

Then they went their separate ways. Hunter went down an isle full of cardboard boxes. "Wow, this place is creepy" He began digging through boxes when he spotted a door labeled "Warehouse". There has to be a hotdog back there. On the other side of the building Smoker was inspecting the food court. He was digging through some bins with edible contents when Boomer suddenly walked out of the kitchen, he was holding a handful of ice cubes. Smoker looked at the ice. Boomer explained.

"Boomettes feet hurt."

"Ah, I see. Well good luck with that Boomer."

Hunter, meanwhile, was tearing up furniture in the warehouse. He wouldn't stop until that hotdog was found. He looked to his left, when he spotted something. This object he spotted, was not just any object. It was the hotdog. He stared it down for a while, and soon realized something was wrong with it. His mouth opened wide.. "No… No mustard…" Great, a hotdog with no mustard. Could it get worse? Even so, Hunter took the hotdog back to Smoker. Smoker analyzed it and spoke. "No mustard?"

"My point exactly, so now we gotta find mustard."

Hunter and Smoker dug through the food stands. Smoker finally found mustard, they tore the hotdog in half and enjoyed. Hunter only ate half of his however. He wouldn't tell Smoker he was going to give the other half to Witch.

Smoker thanked Hunter for the hotdog adventure, and he headed home. Hunter headed over to Witch's house, to give her the hotdog half. They talked for a while, mostly about sugar mills, and rain. Hunter had a question he's been meaning to ask her for a while. "Hey Witch, why do you like the rain so much?"

"I don't know… I guess it's relaxing, soothing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I like rain too ya know?"

"Ooh, I have to take you to the Sugar Mill one day!"

"Yeah that'd be nice." Hunter let out a smile, when something destroyed the silence. Hunter noticed it immediately. "Gunshots."

"What? You're not going out there are you?"

"I have to, I'll be back."

Hunter leaped out the window towards immense crowds of infected, and 3 survivors, well armed. Witch looked out the window, she dropped on her knees and sobbed harder than ever.


End file.
